DOUBLE TROUBLE
by skywriter26
Summary: Maya likes the new kid Fang so she forces her twin sister Max to get them together but what happens when Max and Fang fall for each other  FAX FAX AND YOU GUESSED IT! MORE FAX
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW!AND READ MY OTHER MAX RIDE STORY- CHEATER

The POVS will alternate between Max and Maya.

CHAPTER 1

Maya POV.

I was texting my BFF Lissa who sat next to me in world history. Obviously we didn't pass notes cause that was so soooo second grade. Just then this really cute guy walked in class and my jaw dropped he was total boyfriend material. Apparently his name was Nick and he was the new kid.

"I call dibs," I told Lissa but she didn't listen to me. Instead when he sat next to her she went on flirt mode, which is basically blinking her eyelashes a lot and flipping her hair every 2 seconds. That beepity beep beep. Who does that beep think she is? That is when I knew I needed help time to call my twin sister Max.

Max knows everything and anything about all the guys in our school but can you believe that she has never had a crush on anyone and she is already 16 years old. She is friends with all of them and everyone shudders when they hear her name. She won her respect by beating the senior basketball caption in 1 on 1 basketball in her freshman year. We're identical twins but we're totally opposite. I spend 2 hours on my hair; her hair is always in a messy bun. I wear short-shorts and the latest designs while she wears sweatpants. I love pink she loves black. I love… I think you get it by now. Right now Max was playing basket ball with the jocks aka the hot dudes but she didn't even use it as a flirting opportunity. I swear I'd think we weren't related but there is the fact that we are practically identical.

"MAX" I yelled at her until she shot me an annoyed look and walked over, I wrinkled my nose cause she smelt sweaty.

"What!" she said in a high pitched voice. I_ Do not sound like that. _ Normally I'd retort but I had a more important issue on my mind.

"Did you see Nick he's the new kid" I said with a dreamy expression.

"You mean Fang?' she asked with a raised eyebrow. "he is a decent basketball player but stinks at soccer." She said.

"Who cares about that?" I said concerned about her priorities "And BTW his name is Nick."

"Maya don't talk in abbreviations," she told me. "And he likes to be called Fang, why do you care anyway," she asked me suspiciously.

"Um…obviously I want to know about my true love duh!" I told her

"Maya you thought Dylan was your true love remember how well that worked out?" She said. I waved it aside but she wasn't done yet.

"And remember Sam and Iggy."

"I remember I don't have amnesia or something ,besides Nic-Fang is different." I told her. Max muttered something that sounded like.

"That's what you say for all them," I ignored her again.

"All I need you to do, dear sister, is make Fang fall in love with me." I said looking at her expression that turned humorous. Uh-Oh.

"And if I don't?" she said smugly. I smirked I was waiting for her to ask me that.

"I'll tell mom where you hide your chocolate-chip cookie stash." Her expression turned into one of horror. Chocolate chip cookies are her drug and her kryptonite

"You wouldn't" she said with wide eyes.

"You know I would!" I said with an evil grin. She sighed and I knew I had won.

THE DEAL WAS MADE

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

REVIEWS = HAPPY ME = NEW CHAPPIE, It's the cycle of fanfiction

Chapter 2

MAX POV

Now thanks to the stupid deal I made with my psychotic sister I have to find her another boyfriend. This happens about once every 2 weeks so it wasn't that big of a deal. Trust me I did not sign up for this, every time I wonder why I'm doing this I remember my precious cookies. She and Lissa (HER BFF! As Maya likes to say) think of this "boy hunting" as some kind of competition. I spotted a mass of black hair among the crowd and I hurried to catch up to it.

"Hey Fang!" I said pushing away the bunch of mini Lissas crowding around him. If you haven't realized it by now I hate Lissa. I mean she always does something stupid like text the person next to her I mean what's the point of that?

"Yo Max," he said doing his head bob thing without looking like a total idiot. Girls were still hanging around listening to his every word.

"I have to say you're not bad at basketball," I started trying to start a conversation.

"I beat you Max, and frankly it wasn't that hard" he said in an amused tone.

"You wish, I beat by at least 3 points" I retorted starting to get defensive. No one makes fun of my skills. I didn't even think he was that good anyway I just said so to get the conversation going.

"Whatever," he said beginning to get bored. No! I thought desperately, I needed to change the topic.

"Um…did you know I had a twin?" I asked.

"Really?" he asked mildly interested.

"Yup, Identical." I said.

"Hmm….." he murmured lost in thought. I sighed annoyed. Boys have an attention span the size of a fly. I can't even keep up a conversation with them. Either I'm hopeless or boys are just pain stupid. That is why I strictly stick to only playing sports with them. When he made a motion to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Look my sister likes you please take her on a date, my secret stash of chocolate chip cookies are at stake here." I begged. He stared at me for a second and then started laughing like an idiot.

"You think this is funny?" I asked in a serious tone, clenching my fist. He started clutching his chest not stopping his laughter. I did one of the many things I am amazing at. I KNEED HIM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE. Who's laughing now that's right ME! Then I realized I actually hurt him pretty bad.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked a little worried I didn't need the teachers to find another excuse to get me suspended. When he managed a little nod I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Now will you ask Maya out on a date?" I said getting back to business. He looked at me as if I was the idiot before gasping in pain.

'Man up!" I said showing no sympathy. I swear men are getting weaker by the generation. People were starting to crowd around, so I made this quick.

"Look here's the deal; if I beat you in 1 on 1 basketball then you have to go on a date with Maya." I told him while I helped him stand up." He half smirked.

"What if I win?" he asked tauntingly. I blinked; the idea of him winning hadn't entered my head.

"I don't think that will happen," I told crossing my arms over my chest.

"Since you are so confident then you wouldn't mind that if I win you'll have to go on a date with me." Fang said looking smug. I snorted but then I realized that he was serious.

"Nice try, but I don't go on dates." I informed him.

"Well if you lose then you will." He said then started walking away. "Today after school, Max, me and you 1 on 1." He yelled at me. Damn it Max! What you gotten into, I asked myself. Then I kept repeating my mantra, I'm doing it for the cookies.

REVIEW? *Bambii eyes* or I'll have Angel mind control you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank u guys for all the reviews u make me want to write more! Here is your well earned chappie.

Chapter 3

MAYA POV.

I impatiently drummed my fingers on the table. Usually when Max got guys for me she'd be done in just a period. Fang was already in the room but where was Max? When she came just before the bell rang I pounced on her.

"What happened?" I asked eagerly.

"With what?" she said innocently playing dumb as a small smirk played on her lips.

"Please Max?" I asked resorting to begging. "You did get me a date with him right," I said a bit accusingly to make sure. The smirk left her face.

"Um…kind of?" she said making it sound like a question. Ugh! Leave it to Max to mess up my 1st date with my future husband.

"What do you mean by kind of?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice which Max recognized immediately.

"I kind of sort of MadeabetwithFang." She said rushing her last sentence. I had a feeling I knew what she said but before I made any rash decisions I needed to confirm what she said.

"Repeat what you said Max," I commanded angrily.

"The only way he would agree was if I played 1 on 1 basketball with him." She explained quietly." My eyes widened.

"You're playing basketball to determine my love life," I whisper yelled. We got a few stares but most people didn't bother looking because it was pretty much a daily routine for Max and I to fight. But apparently Fang heard us. He winked in our direction.

"Are you ready for our date?" I was blushing and about to burst with happiness. I was turning to Max and was ready to thank her a million times and was going to promise her that she will be the maid of honor in our wedding but I found that SHE was blushing from Fang's comment. I then looked at Fang again and realized he wasn't looking at me after all but was looking at MAX. I mean we are twins and all but if he is going to be my future husband he really has to learn to tell us apart better. It isn't even that hard- the better looking one is me. Then a thought struck me.

"Max," I said she looked guiltily at me. "What happens when he wins?" She blinked at me a couple of times (yeah she has a weird habit of doing that a lot) then she recovered.

"Honestly Maya, have more faith in me I mean I'm undefeatable in basketball, yeesh!" she said looking at me in a mock hurt way.

"But what did he want?" I persisted.

"He wanted to goonadatewithme." She said trying to rush through the words I knew what she said anyway.

"How could you do this to me Max?" I hissed at her.

"Relax Maya!" she hissed back glancing warily at the teacher. "I don't even like him anyway, don't worry I'll win."

"You better," I said nastily "You know the consequences if don't!" I said a smirk forming at her discomforting look. She gulped nervously and looked at me and sighed.

"I know," she looked at me warily as I rubbed my hands together. Fang you will be mine whether you like it or not I thought laughing evilly in my head. We could have done this the easy way I thought sadly but since Fang picked the wrong twin I guess this just means I have to fight harder.

REVIEW? AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER.I KNOW U GUYS WANTED THE BASKETBALL GAME BUT I WANTED IT TO BE IN MAX'S POV AND I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THIS STORY. READ MY OTHER STORY **CHEATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS HERE IS A WELL KNOWN CHAPPIE IN FANG'S POINT OF VIEW A COUPLE PEOPLE HAVE ASKED SO I DECIDED TO DO IT….

ENJOY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW!

P.S. I CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM SKYWRITERS23 TO SKYWRITER26 BECAUSE MY FRIEND DITCHED ME!

Chapter 4

FANG'S POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I thought to myself. I don't know why I asked Max to the date. I know it made me sound desperate but the words slipped out before I could think twice about it. Max is smart, funny, caring, beautiful…. I think you get it. Yeah okay I've only played 1 basketball game with her probably said like 5 sentences to her but she is different. Maybe it is because I'm a god or something and doesn't do that hair flipping eye blinking thingy. It isn't even that attractive I wonder why girls do that. I swear I feel like they are a whole different species. When I mentioned the date again she blushed and her face looked a tomato. I take that as a positive sign. The day inched along. I've heard Max was a good player and the way people looked at me made me feel like they already knew about the bet. Their expressions ranged from pity to disbelief. But not to brag or anything but I am pretty good at basketball so betting Max shouldn't be that big of a deal. My dad played basketball professionally for a while and a lot of colleges have offered scholarships cause I play good. The school day dragged on until it was done and I followed everyone to the school basketball courts. No one has dared to challenge Max in awhile so it was pretty big news. I saw some kids bringing popcorn and passing around soda. WTF? It was just a basketball game. When Max and Maya walked into the room people started cheering. Maya started waving excitedly while max just calmly observed the scene and caught my eye.

"Hey fang its okay if you back out now you know!" she said to me as she took of her sweatshirt and grabbed a ball from the cart. I decided to answer back a bit cockily.

"Nah… people are counting on me," I said winking at the crowd while a couple of girls cheered. She snorted.

"You're so full of yourself aren't you? Lets see that pretty face of yours when you get your butt kicked." She said.

"So you think my face is pretty?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. She blushed bright red and tried to come up with an answer.

"Enough talking let's see if you can play…let's just hope that you can play better than you are at being humble," Max said. I grabbed the ball from hands and dribbled it down the court. When I took the shot Max intercepted and ran down the court scoring an easy lay up. Okay…maybe wining this was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Oooo better luck next time." She said in fake sympathy. I snagged the ball from her and made my own lay up.

"Thanks but I don't need luck," I told her smirking. The game kept going like this for 2 hours we threw insults back and forth but none of made any baskets. The crowd slowly emptied until it was just us and Maya.

"ready to give up Fang!" Max yelled at me while I guarded her.

"In your dreams Ride," I said snidely.

"Ugh!" Maya groaned make up caking her face. "Isn't it over already?"

"No!" Max said while rolling her eyes, "besides I'm doing this for you,"

"Well, I have a mani-pedi appointment I can't miss," Maya said walking away unsteadily on her heels. Max turned around and sighed. I put the ball down.

"who wins now?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Obviously me my rep can't be ruined by a newbie," I thought about it and an idea formed in my head.

"Okay I'll tell everyone you crushed me if…. You go on a date with me," I told her smugly.

"Fine!" she said too quickly. I wasn't so stupid to believe her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pick Ma-Me up at 7 tomorrow." she said not looking at my eyes but I saw a smirk forming on her face. She picked up the ball and with her back turned to the basket she threw the ball and made an easy swish. She didn't turn back and I watched her form become tinier and tinier until it disappeared into the night. Max, I thought, I'll figure out your plan and you **will** fall for me.

WHAT IS MAX'S PLAN? WE ALL KNOW MAX ISN'T TO GIVE IN THAT EASILY. IF U WANT 2 KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN U NEED 2 REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

NEW CHAPPIE AND ALL OF U GUESSED WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHAT YOU DON'T EXPECT IS A TWIST!

MAYA POV.

I left knowing Max would get me a date with excuse was that it was so boring watching them fight over a ball. The real reason was because I saw Max and Fang so close together and they looked happy and content. Ugh! That should be me he is smiling at. I was at home uploading my face book page then Max burst into the room.

"Well!" I demanded grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I got you the date…but you have to pretend to be me," she said nervously. Why can't Max do anything right? I thought pulling my hair and taking a deep breath.

"So you lost?" I asked. Max immediately became defensive.

"It was a tie but he said he would forfeit if I went on a date with him," she said.

"I guess it's the best offer I'll get." I mused. I saw Max sigh in relief probably happy now that her cookies were safe but honestly, I never knew where she kept the cookies in the 1st place I just guessed- not that I'm stupid enough to tell her that.

The Next day 6:30 p.m.

"No Maya, you can't go to the date with a DRESS, I don't wear dresses and you are supposed to be me remember," Max said in an annoyed expression as I put on eyeliner.

"So?" I said "I'm not going to go on my 1st date with my future husband in sweats," I said wrinkling my nose.

"You wouldn't but I would!" She retorted as I touched up the lipstick and admired my reflection. "I'd be surprised if he doesn't recognize you, you are going to mess this up."

"You already messed up Max," I said with a steely voice. "You were supposed to get me a date with fang not get a date for yourself." She winced and I heard the doorbell ring.

"You stay here!" I told her, "Fang thinks you are me so I can't let him see you in sweats."

I stood in front of the door and let it ring a few more times before opening it. I don't want to sound desperate. Duh! There was Fang looking as gorgeous as ever but he was in all black, I'd have to change that when we start dating. I thought to myself.

"Hey Max," he said with an easy smile. A confused expression came across my face. Then I realized I was Max. Oops.

"Hey Fang!" I said sounding a bit too excited.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking a little disinterested.

"Oh you know the typical movie and dinner, the fun stuff comes at the second date," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed and got into his car it was new. Hmm…rich kid, I noted mentally.

He took me to the local theater. 'Well what do you want to see?" he asked.

"Anything romantic," I answered immediately then I winced again. Max would never choose a romance film. Fang raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and bought tickets and popcorn. Screw Max I thought as he took my head and chose seats that were near the front. The movie started, Fang looked disinterested and sipped at his soda. I didn't really pay attention to the movie but stared at Fang and anytime Fang reached for the popcorn I made sure to do the same so that our fingers touched.**(GAG A MAGGOT)** He jerked back but I kept a firm grip on his fingers. When the movie finished he took me to the Italian restaurant next door. We ordered he got the ravioli dish and I got a salad. I didn't want to look fat or anything in front of future husband **(more like future brother-in-law)**.

When the waitress left Fang's attitude changed.

"Jigs up Maya," he said. I gulped. BUSTED!

OOH CLIFFY WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW TO FIND OUT. DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU?


	6. Chapter 6

New chappie thanks for all the reviews!

DOUBLE TROUBLE 6

Fang POV.

I watched Maya's face show disbelief as she started stammering.

"I'm Max DUH! Hee hee," she said giggling nervously. I stared at her goop filled face in amusement.

"Maya if you are ever going to try acting like Max again here are some pointers: 1.) Max does not wear the goop all over her face."

"Its called make-up," Maya said defensively. I ignored her.

"2.) Max does not watch romantic dramas or stare at me with googly eyes, and 3.) Max would never wear a dress, and I'm pretty sure Max would order more food than me,"

"I get it," Maya muttered annoyed, "Usually most guys would be thrilled go on a date with me, are you sure you were dropped on the head as a baby?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't," I said sarcastically. Why did I suffer through a movie with this girl. Oh yeah cause I like Max, keep remembering that I thought mentally. Focus Fang!

"Maya you will help me get Max." I told her.

"Um…why?" she asked.

"Cause I like her," I said in a duh tone.

"Yup you were definitely dropped on the head as a baby." She declared, "and I so am not letting Max get my future husband." She added more quietly. WTF! Did she just say what I thought she did.

"Excuse me?" I said my eyes widening.

"I-I said why do you think I would help you?" she said a smirk coming on her face. I smirked back, I hoped she would ask that question. I handed her a white envelope. It contained a picture of Maya picking her nose, I took a little while ago. She gasped in horror when she saw it. She started turning bright red and her eyes widened.

"How did you get this!" she demanded.

"I have my ways," I said smoothly. "If you don't do what I say you will find this picture all over the walls of the school,"

"You wouldn't!" she said glaring at me.

"Oh yes I would," I said. She smiled widely and ripped the picture to shreds.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked tauntingly.

"You do know that this isn't my only copy right?" I told her. She growled and tried a different approach. The puppy dog eyes. Luckily I'm immune to those things. She sighed when it had no affect.

"This is blackmail!" she said angrily, "I could call the cops."

"Just like you blackmailed Max, right?" I asked sighed again in defeat. "So do we have a deal?" I asked putting out my hand. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," she said grasping my hand and held my hand like her life depended on it.

"Um..you can let go now," I said pointedly.

"I know," she said coyly. I rolled my eyes and freed myself from her grasp. I left the restaurant knowing I couldn't trust Maya even if my life depended on it.

REVIEW!PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews

I want to get 200 reviews hopefully by the time chapter 10 is done. THANKS AGAIN

Chapter 7

MAX POV

I bit my nails waiting for Maya to come. I knew she would screw this up. I mean everyone knows I would never wear a dress or even make-up. Actually I would never even go on a date so if anyone sees then they will probably think it is her and Fang. But the thing is Fang would know. I could imagine the torture god Maya is so stupid. I kept glancing at the clock then listened to music to calm me the doorbell rang I ran to get it grabbed her hand and dragged her up to our room before she could protest. Mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. Oh no! I thought this can't be good.

"What happened, did he find out that I was you?" I literally pounced on her.

"Yeesh, impatient much?" she asked rolling her eyes, but it didn't have the same effect it was kind of ruined by the red eyes and the mascara.

"What happened Maya?" I said again growing more concerned and impatient.

"We had a great time, absolutely amazing!" she said gushing, but it sounded fake.

"Yeah, then why are you crying?" I retorted.

"These are tears of joy idiot!" Maya said. Uh huh. Sure, I thought.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Um well he took me to a romantic comedy my choice!" she added proudly. I groaned how much stupider can Maya get I DON"T WATCH ROMANTIC COMEDIES. "Then he took me to this cute Italian restaurant and we…" she abruptly stopped.

"And then we?" I encouraged her.

"He kissed me told me how much he loved me, I told him I loved him too and walked me home?" she said making it sound more like a question than a statement. I narrowed my eyes. Then I thought of something making my eyes go wide. I smacked myself on the forehead.

"Maya you idiot, you were supposed to be me so really I was the one who said I loved him." I groaned again. Now Fang thinks I'm some love sick puppy that looks at him with those "adoring eyes" and that stupid wave eye wink thingy.

"No I told him that it was me and it made him like me even more cause he said he doesn't really girls with the sweaty look anyway," she said pointing to me and looking at my clothes. I was wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and my hair was in a really high ponytail. I frowned what was wrong with my outfit? Then what she said really hit me. She told Fang that she was the one who went on the date instead of me.

"Maya we have to agree together with decisions like these," I told her, well more like yelled at her face.

"I was thinking of you when I told him," she said cause you are so selfless Maya I thought. "When you decided you didn't like him I took him instead, he won't bother you anymore cause he has me now." She said doing the hair flipping thing then she left the room. What would happen now? First he would walk with Maya on his arm like she is some kind of prize, and then he would tell everyone he beat me in basketball. But that wasn't even what hurt, it was the fact that Fang chose Maya over me. I don't know why but that thought cut my heart and broke me down.

SO MAYA LIED TO MAX OOOOO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW SORRY IT IS SO SHORT. I LOVE HEARING HATE MAYA COMMENTS.


	8. Chapter 8

OK guys it breaks my heart to say this but I am done with fanfic. My parents thought it was too inappropriate for me(I'm in 9th grade) so they banned me from going on the website. I'm letting you guys know cause I think you deserve to. I'm sorry about this I really wanted to write this fanfic. So I guess this is good-bye. Please review one last time for me. Sniffle Sniffle now I'm crying. AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS THE END OF DOUBLE TROUBLE


End file.
